Pasts Always Come Back Around
by i-aca-what
Summary: Mitchsen pp2 prompt: beca and aubrey were together but when aubrey graduated, things ended and they haven't really kept in touch, only occasional phone calls from the Bella's to their former captain. When chloe surprises the Bella's to a retreat that aubrey runs in pp2, it's the first time beca and Aubrey see each other since Audrey's graduation. I do not own Pitch Perfect.


A/N: Hey everyone! This is a prompt I got from a lovely anon on tumblr. I hope you guys like it! I do not own Pitch Perfect.

Mitchsen pp2 prompt: beca and aubrey were together but when aubrey graduated, things ended and they haven't really kept in touch, only occasional phone calls from the Bella's to their former captain. When chloe surprises the Bella's to a retreat that aubrey runs in pp2, it's the first time beca and Aubrey see each other since Audrey's graduation. Old feelings resurface. Something with angst but a happy ending.

 _"You know I love you right?" Aubrey said when she pulled away from the hug her and Beca were sharing._

 _Beca was confused but nodded anyway. She looked at the blonde and saw she had tears in her eyes. Beca wiped away the tears. "Why are you crying babe?"_

 _Aubrey took Beca's hands in hers and squeezed them lightly. "Because... because... I'm breaking up with you."_

Beca woke up with tears in her eyes. This isn't the first time this has happened. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. You might as well get up now, she's not going to be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Beca had to get up early anyway but not this early. The Bellas we're heading to a retreat that Chloe found.

Beca got out of bed and headed downstairs and went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and she sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

xxxxx

Beca didn't know how long she was like that. Not until she heard Amy say, "Yo shorty."

Beca removed her head from her hands and looked at Amy. "What time is it?"

Amy smiled and laughed lightly then Chloe walked in. "Morning!"

"Morning red." Amy said as she went to go get something for breakfast.

Chloe looked at Beca who was still sitting at the table staring off into space. "Becs?" Nothing. "Beca." She put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"Huh?" Beca looked up at Chloe.

"You ok?" Chloe looked at her with concern. She was worried about Beca, all the Bellas were.

Beca nodded and stood. "Yea I'm fine. I'm just going to go get ready. One thing is for sure I'm glad we all packed ahead of time." She gave them a smile before walking back upstairs.

When she got back to her room she got dressed and put on her makeup. She had to keep it together. Once she was done she went back downstairs and ate some breakfast and not to long after that they were on their way to the retreat. This should be fun.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the retreat everyone got off the bus and looked around. It wasn't a bad looking place but it also wasn't what anyone thought it would look like either.

Beca walked up to Chloe. "How'd you hear about this place?"

"From yours truly."

Beca knew that voice. She was praying that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She looked over to where the voice came from and all the color in her face left. She couldn't believe it. After years of not seeing her ex girlfriend, there she was, looking even more gorgeous than the last time she saw her. She couldn't move. She wanted to run. She couldn't do this.

Everyone went over to Aubrey and hugged her. After all the hugs were given Aubrey looked at Beca, and Beca wanted to look away but those beautiful green eyes that she missed so much just kept her from looking away. This was going to be really hard for Beca. Really hard.

xxxxx

It's been a few days since the Bellas arrived at the retreat. A few days since Beca saw the love of her life after 3 years.

The tension between Aubrey and Beca so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Chloe was starting get get frustrated with the two. The only way they would probably talk to each other is if they were locked in the same room together. Well maybe that's just what she's going to do.

"Hey Becs can you come help me with something?" Chloe says and Beca nods and gets up and follows. Then Chloe stops and looks back. "Oh! You too Bree!" She says with a smile. Beca looks at Chloe with wide eyes and Chloe just looks at Beca with a look that says 'this has to be done'.

The three of them walk into the building and towards Aubrey's office. Chloe lets Aubrey and Beca go first then suddenly closes the door and holds it closed.

When Beca hears the door close she goes right up to the door and try's to open it. "Chloe! Chloe open this fucking door! I swear to god Chloe! Open it!" She try's to open it with all her strength but it's not enough.

Chloe just gives Beca a smirk. "Nope. You two are not leaving that room until you talk!" Chloe then takes a chair and puts it under the doorknob and waves at the two and walks away.

"Chloe!" Beca yells but it's no use. Beca lets out a sigh and turns around and looks at Aubrey.

Aubrey also looks at Beca, she could see the hurt in her eyes. She looks down. "You're probably wondering why huh?" She looks up to see Beca crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. All Beca could do was nod. She has be wondering what she did that made Aubrey leave her.

"I... I was afraid... I was afraid that you would not want to be with me anymore after I left Barden..." Aubrey said as she looked back at Beca.

Beca let her arms down. "Aubrey I loved you, fuck I still love you. I always have. You're all I think about. You still have a hold on my heart. I don't want anyone else but you."

Aubrey moves from where she was and slowly moves towards Beca. She could see tears rolling down her cheeks and she wipes them away. She looks down at the brunette's lips then back at her eyes. But before she could make a move, Beca was the one that kissed her first.

Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck and deepened the kids. Gob how much Beca missed how Aubrey's lips just fit with hers. She missed their kisses, she missed everything about the blonde.

When air was needed Aubrey was the one to pull away first. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Beca said as she leaned up to kiss Aubrey lightly.

"Would you take me back? I'm so sorry I felt, it was a really stupid thin-" Aubrey was cut off buy Beca's lips on her's.

When Beca pulled away she smiled and nodded. "Yes." Aubrey smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

Chloe was watching the whole thing. A few minutes ago she went to go check on them to make sure everything was ok. She couldn't be more happier. She moved the chair away from the door and opened it then went back outside with a smile on her face and all the Bellas knew what happened and they all had smiles on their faces.

Beca pulled away from the kiss and looked at the door and saw that it was opened. She smiled and shook her head. "I think she knows."

Aubrey smiled and took Beca's hand in hers and started walking out the door. "I think she does."


End file.
